


Your lips, my lips; Apocalypse.

by literallyouttaspace



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Lena need a lot of kisses, Sam is being a wingwoman, SuperCorp, SuperCorp is endgame, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyouttaspace/pseuds/literallyouttaspace
Summary: An apologetic kiss.A kiss that would mend things.A kiss that feels like it would be the last time.A journey of forgiveness begins with a single kiss.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 269





	Your lips, my lips; Apocalypse.

**Author's Note:**

> I disappeared for so damn long oh my god. The writer block is a bitch.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one and don't forget to hit me up on Tumblr!
> 
> I take request ;)
> 
> Tumblr: literallyouttaspace
> 
> ps: Apologies for any grammar and spelling mistakes, English is not my first language. Thank you for reading this!

"Please, okay? I want to help stop Lex and Leviathan"

Tears streaming down her face as she pleads, almost begging on her knees for Kara to forgive her.

And Kara just stood there, face still as a statue; she has no idea what's going on in her mind.

Lena wishes she could read through Kara as she used to; back when everything was just about Kara and Lena against the world. When the two of them would just look over the table and instantly read each other mind. When they both share a little secret, late nights, lame movies, and countless pizza with wines.

She missed Kara. More than the other woman would ever know. More than anyone would ever know. All those long nights that she wishes she could have call Kara and tell her how Lex was torturing aliens, experimenting on them and how she was the one designing the projects that Lex and Leviathan were using.

She wished that she could have told Kara sooner, rather than being angry with her. She let her rage take over her emotion and got the best of her.

It was a mistake and she wishes that she could take it all back just to have Kara back in her arms again.

Now she's begging, for Kara to come back.

"Sit down" Kara whispered as she moves the chair at the dining table so that Lena could sit down.

Lena slowly makes her way toward Kara, looking down at the floor; afraid to meet those blue eyes, so scared that once she looks at them she would say something that she would regret for the rest of her life.

Her steps were slow, cautious, and unsure. Suddenly, see another pair of boots in front of her and Lena wasn't sure what was happening but Kara was pressed up against her. Hands cupping her jaw with her thumbs tracing all the tears away, her voice whispering words that comfort her.

_ 'It's alright, I'm here'  _ Those are the words that Lena has been longing to hear. Her voice, smooth and sweet like honey, so warm and comforting. Her eyes as blue as the sea; Lena could spend forever drowning and suffocating herself just so that Kara would come back to her again. Green meets blue and the world around them slowly fades away; the sound of the city quiets down and the only sound that she could hear was them breathing and Kara's heartbeats. Loud and clear, echoing the room that they were in.

Her hands found Kara's waist, pulling her closer, needing to feel more of the Kryptonian in front of her. Kara leans in slowly, blue eyes staring into green ones; steady and surely before she presses her lips against Lena's. She could feel herself drowning in those lips, how could someone so powerful have such soft lips while those hands; so strong that they could bend metals and breaks rocks, gently cradling her face like a fragile piece of glass.

"We are okay" Kara murmured as Lena let those tears free-falling down from her face.

"Are we?" She asked through her sobs.

"We will be" Kara said as she presses another kiss on to her lips, sealing the promise with the word "Eventually"

_ Eventually. _

That's the keyword and Lena should have noticed. Maybe she did but she chose to ignore it anyway but the result of their forgiveness was; the world was saved, Rama Khan and his fellow Leviathan were banished from earth and Lex Luthor was once again put in jail where he belongs.

Just like any other time, Crisis was saved. Everyone was hugging each other; Nia cries as Brainy apologize to her, Alex pull out her phone to call Sam to tell her that she's safe and Kara, their eyes locked from across the room. She walks over to Lena and pulls her into a hug; her strong arms wrapped around her, her warm hands pressed against Lena's lower back and her nose buried into Lena's hair. Lena couldn't help but wanting to pull Kara impossibly closer; she reaches up and wrapped her arms around Kara's neck and buried her face into the other woman's neck.

"You did good, Lena" Kara whispers into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine. "You made a good choice, I've always known you are good. Remember, Lena, you're not just another Luthor. You are more than that" Kara said before she let go, Lena wanted to whimper and tell her to stay there with her arms wrapped around Lena but she couldn't. Kara gives her one last smile before letting her arms fall back by her side and walk away.

_ Please don't go.  _ Those words were stuck in Lena's throat, she couldn't say it out loud. Kara looks back at her one last time with a small smile on her face. Then she took off into the night sky.

Yes, National City was saved, the world was saved, everyone was protected.

All that's left for now is for Kara to trust Lena again.

\----------------------

"It will take time," Sam said to her one evening when they were enjoying an expensive bottle of champagne in Lena's apartment. She feels at peace, for the first time after Crisis happened.

"You think so?" Lena asked as she raises her eyebrow.

"I mean, she tried before but you were so mad that you didn’t see how hard she was trying" Sam paused looking over at Lena to make sure that she didn't guilt the other woman too much before continuing. "Believe me, Lena, that girl would move mountains for you and she's capable. Alex once told me that Kara was very sorry and she wishes things were better but she's tired of trying"

"I was mad okay? She kept secret" Lena huffed "For three years, I might add"

"To protect you, dummy" Sam chuckle "Kara has a target the size of this galaxy on her back and you also have one, the difference is that she can protect herself but you can't. You are running around like you wanted someone to put you out of your misery but Kara doesn't want that. She wanted to keep you safe, that's all and you, being a bitch, tries to push her away"

"Sam, I feel like you are trying to bruise my already broken ego" Lena said as she takes a long sip of her champagne.

"Oh, that's what I'm aiming for" Sam said as she raises her glass.

"So what should I do then, wise one"

"Easy" Sam pause "You just have to make more effort in making her come around"

Lena didn't say anything else as Sam moved on to talk about her relationship with Alex and how she wants to move back to National City while Lena's mind is reeling with how she would win Kara back.

There's a knock on Lena's apartment a couple of nights later and when she threw the door open; a very grumpy Alex Danvers is standing next Sam, who has her arm loop around Alex's.

"Sam, is everything okay?" Lena said before looking over at Alex "Hello, Alex. It's nice to see you again"

"Lena" Alex said as Sam drag her pass Lena into her living room.

"We heard that you are having a problem winning a certain blonde back so I dragged my wonderful girlfriend here, who's also the beloved sister of said blonde, to come and help brainstorm on how to win her back" Sam said as she pushes Alex down on the white leather couch before mouthing  _ behave.  _ Lena almost let out a giggle when she sees Alex pout and let out a small annoying huff like a five-year-old.

"I don't have trouble winning Kara back, Sam but I do appreciate the help," Lena said as she pours herself and Sam red wine before strolling to the fridge to get Alex some beer.

"Really? Because you texted me asking if you should send red roses or white roses" Sam said as she takes the glass from Lena, who roll her eyes at her.

"The last time I already filled her office with white roses, I don't want to be cliché"

"Please, it's romantic. Just send both, red and white roses means unity. Telling her that you're willing to trust her again"

"That's so lame, Sam" Lena roll her eyes as Sam launch into thousand of reasons for why Lena should get roses for Kara.

As the two of them caught in their bickering, Alex just watches in silence and decide to take out her phone and text Kara.

**_ [Alex]: I have a question. _ **

**_ [Kara]: What's up? _ **

**_ [Alex]: What's your favorite flower? _ **

**_ [Kara]: Oh! I love Lilies and Plumerias. Why do you wanna know? _ **

**_ [Alex]: Nothing, just wants to find something nice for Sam. Thanks. _ **

**_ [Kara]: No problem! _ **

"Come on Lena, you can send her puppies instead of flowers. I'm sure nobody does that and Kara is a sucker for puppies" Sam said as Lena's eyes went comically wide.

"God! No! Sam, can you please take this a little more serious. I can't fill her office with  _ puppies _ " Lena said and before Sam could say anything further, Alex interrupts them.

"You guys," Alex said, dragging her voice like she couldn't be bothered to be here. Lena and Sam look over, Alex is eyeing Lena like she's trying to read her; trying to get through her. "Lena, what's your intention with my sister?"

"I want to make sure that your intentions are good. I don't want to see Kara falls back into that dark hole again" Alex grimes.

"My intentions are pure, Alex. I want nothing but the best for Kara," Lena said, her eyes dancing with the lights. Lena looks like someone who would give Kara the world if she asked her to; someone that's full of devotion and ready for forgiveness. Alex takes a long moment to stare into those green eyes before letting out a long sigh.

"Alright" Alex pause before getting up from her seat and hand her phone to Lena "I texted her, she said she loves lilies and plumerias. I would recommend lilies because of the meaning"

"Since when you become an expert at flower meanings, Alex Danvers?" Sam giggles.

"Since I just google it" Alex reach over before swiping to another app and all of them just went  _ ohhh  _ In unison.

Seems like Lena does need bits of help after all.

\----------------------

Kara Danvers is tried.

_ Tired,  _ would be an understatement.

She's exhausted. She feels like if she lay her head down somewhere, she would surely pass out on the spot.

When she arrived at CatCo, Nia looks at her before giving her a wary smile. She looks like shit from helping Kara with their vigilante jobs and Kara doubt that she won't look any different from Nia. She has an article that Snapper been breathing down her neck for the past couple of days to finish. There was a fire at the warehouse by the docks earlier last night and Kara has to help evacuate people until late at night. Then there was a bank robber with firearms, Dreamer got there before her but there were too many men and guns for Nia to handle alone. So Kara has to fly across the city to help her out.

"I guess they watched too much  _ Money Heist _ " was the comment that Nia made when Kara touches down next to her. So it’s a job for her; the bulletproof one.

After the city started to quiet down and Kara finally has a little time to herself before the sunrise, she spends a little bit of time watching Lena sleep from the rooftop across her penthouse building.

Lena Luthor; the woman who shut her out and broke her heart into millions of pieces. Call her names, keep doing things that would give Kara heart attacks every single day and on multiple occasions, purposely put her own life at risk. And yet, Kara still loves her with all her heart. She missed how they used to be, even if Lena doesn't feel the same.

She watches as Lena's chest rise and fall peacefully, her heartbeats rhythmic and Kara tune out the rest of the city just to listen closely to her heart. She places her hand on her chest, trying to slow her breath so it would sync with Lena's. She wishes that she could crack that balcony door open like she used to, she knows that Lena always leaves it unlock in case Kara wants to stop by. She wanted to lay down next to her, hold her tight against her body, and comfort her.

Does Lena still leave the door unlocked for her? Or did she closed it since Kara called her a villain in her face all those months ago? 

She would never know and she doesn't want to test out the theory as well.

Her heart is too broken to bare another bad news.

Maybe something should be left with no closure.

She sat there for a while, just watching Lena and thought about what happens before they take down the immortals and stop the Unity Festival to turn into something out of the horror movie. Lena, with her green eyes, flood with tears; almost on her knees and lips tremble, begging Kara to accept her apology. With her mind no longer fogged with anger and fear, Kara finally did so.

So when the morning comes around and Kara feels like she is going to pass out where she's standing, maybe she could go watch Lena sleep again tonight if some of the aliens didn't decide to be an ass again. Or better yet, she could visit Lena and maybe….just maybe, Lena would let her stay. She's pretty sure that Lena won't kick her out after they shared that kiss. Or maybe her hopes are just a little too high.

Again, she will never know.

"Hey Nia" She greets Nia as she was about to enter her office. "Got any sleep?"

"Yeah, for a couple of hours" Nia smirk "By the way Kara, Did you happen to have a secret admirer and forgot to tell me about it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Just go and head into your office. I would ask you if you are allergic to flowers but that's probably useless. Someone knows what you like" Nia said as she smirks again before going back to concentrate on her work.

The smell hits her before she could see what's inside her office. A sense of something aromatic and exotic. Expensive and hard to find.

Something that smells like Lena Luthor.

When she turned around, her office is overflown with Plumerias. Both in pastel pink and off white.

**_ Plumerias. _ **

Kara's favorite flower.

She looks over to her desk and found a single plumeria on the top of the piles of her documents with a note tied to it. When she picked it up, she found herself smiling and her heart bursting into a million different colors.

**_ 'Here's to new beginnings and newfound love. Are you in? - L' _ **

\----------------------

**_ Message from Kara Danvers: I'm in. _ **

Two words, that's all it took for Lena's heart to skip a beat.

Two words and she feel air left her lungs.

Just two words, from Kara Danvers and Lena, feel like she could fly.

Lena was an inch away from screaming with joy, she wanted to run outside and hug her assistant, Jess, but that would give the poor girl a heart attack and she still needs her assistant.

So she ended up texting Sam, within minutes, the tall brunette rushed through her door and both of them start to squeak at each other. Very un-CEO and CFO wise. After Sam has left to take a call from another investor, Lena finally settles down and think about texting Kara back. She bites her lips at the thought of Kara waiting on the other side of the light and waiting for her to text. She does miss this.

Another message came through and Lena feels like a teenager once again.

**_ Kara: So, what now? _ **

**_ Lena: Pick up where we left of? _ **

**_ Kara: Hmm, you gotta try harder than that Luthor. _ **

**_ Lena: How about pizza, potstickers, and Netflix tonight? My place. _ **

**_ Kara: I'll be there at 7 pm. _ **

Lena watches as the chat bubble rises and falls on the bottom left corner of the screen. She holds her breath and tries not to think too much about it. However, when she saw it, she feels like the mountain has been lifted off her chest and her world is filled with sunshine once again.

** K _ ara: I missed you. So much. Lena, I really do. _ **

**_ Lena: Me too. Kara, more than you'll know. _ **

\----------------------

She tried. Hard.

Also constantly stopping herself from overflowing Kara's office with puppies. Sam thought it was a good idea while Alex disagrees.

So instead of puppies, she casually sends gifts. Small things that she knows Kara would love. Sometimes she would show up to Kara's office and asked Nia to bring in a coffee from the new coffee shop that Lena had to discover that day.

Kara pretends to be surprised when Nia keeps popping into her office once a day with gifts, flowers, and stuff animals in her arms with a weird look on her face.

"Does Lena knows that I'm not your assistant?" Nia asked one day when she brought in a hot chocolate and box of cupcakes from the shop down the street that Kara likes.

Kara smiles sheepishly and offers Nia a cupcake as an apology.

So in return, Kara decided to visit Lena as well.

Kara shows up to her office a week later with a bag of Chinese take out for her and some healthy food for Lena. At first, Lena thought that she was there for the latest quote on the new model of L-Corp cars but she was just there to see her 'Best friend'.

"You still remember my order" Lena whisper, knowing that Kara would hear her and the blonde did.

"Of course I remember, Lena" Kara pause to chew on her stir fry "How could I forget anything about you?" Kara said like nothing ever happen but Lena could still see all the hurts in her eyes. Eventually, they are going to talk about what happened between them. Lena has so much to apologize to her for.

For overreacting when she shouldn't.

For not listening, when she supposed to.

For leaving, when she should have stayed.

For hurting Kara in so many ways. Physically and mentally.

And it's like Kara was reading her mind, if Lena didn't know any better, she would've thought that mind reading is one of the Kryptonian's many talents.

"Let's not talk about the past," Kara said as she reaches over to Lena's plate and takes one of the cherry tomatoes out of her salad with her chopsticks. "We can talk about it when we are ready," she said with a smile, her blue eyes are glistening with tears. Lena didn't respond to that because she will never be ready. She wanted to keep them like this, almost back to normal. Almost themselves again. They are threading on a dangerous area, tiptoeing around each other but Lena is willing to live like this if it means that she would still have Kara in her life.

They would eventually mend things, mold back together, and fall back into each other arms.

Eventually.

\----------------------

The first three months consisted of them talking things out over Netflix and pizza. Lena barely notices what was playing while Kara stares at her like she single-handedly creates the new universe. Then they move on to talk about their problems when Lena said she was ready but it didn't go as civil as Lena hoped it would be. There were a lot of tears and yelling, Kara tried not to yell at first because she doesn't want Lena to feel attack but as the conversation progress; Kara was surprised that her neighbor hasn't called the cops on them yet.

"How can I ever forgive you for using Kryptonite against me?! you almost blasted the  _ fucking  _ cannons at me and it was filled with KRYPTONITE! I could've died, Lena!" Kara yells as Lena pace back and forth on the other side of the coffee table. It's like a ping pong match between them; Kara would hit first and then Lena would hit back with a nasty blow.

"Oh yeah? How about when you and your little gang of  _ Superfriends  _ lied to my face for three years straight? That was a fucking long time, Kara. Even James knows, like for fuck sake, James Olsen out of all people and he was dating me. You asked him to get into my lab to see if there are any kryptonite left! You went behind my back"

"Lena, I was going to tell you. I swear to Rao" Kara said as her hand flies up to ruffle her already messy blonde hair.

"When, Kara? When" Lena said, a single tear running down her cheek.

"Eventually"

"Stop saying that word" Lena roll her eyes.

"What do you expect me to say then?  _ Saturday the 5th of May?" _

"I don’t know Kara, I seriously don't understand why you couldn't tell me," Lena asked and Kara just looks away, not knowing what's the right thing to say. Then Lena crosses the line, walking past the coffee table that has become their no-man land and stands right in front of Kara. She looks into Kara's eyes and reaches up, places her right hand on Kara's cheek; the blonde leans into her touch immediately as if it would be the last time that she would feel Lena's touch.

"We can't keep yelling at each other like this, we're not going anywhere" Lena whisper as her thumb brush softly, swiping away Kara's tears. "We got to stop blaming each other, Kara"

"I know, I will try"

"Okay?"

"Okay."

For a moment, Lena thought they would be okay again. Soon.

They continue to yell at each other for a couple more times before Lena showed up in front of Kara's apartment one day with dark circle eyes and bloodshot eyes. She walks right into Kara's arms and wrapping her arms around Kara's torso before holding her tight, slowly breathe her in and whisper, knowing that Kara would hear her.

"I don't want to fight with you anymore. I'm tired" She whispers against Kara's shoulder. The blonde froze a bit before Lena could feel her relax in her arms and let out a long sigh as she can finally breathe for the first time in a long while. She feels two strong arms wrap around her waist and pulls her close; the distance between them no longer exist, they melt together like a lost puzzle piece. Those soft lips that Lena long to kiss, pressed against her hair, then her forehead and then Kara's index finger is under her chin; tipping her face up, their eyes met and Lena felt like everything melt away. Kara lean down and kiss her, it was chaste at first, like she was experimenting but then Lena's lips chase after hers when Kara tries to pull away. Hands running up and down her back before gripping on her shoulder like it's the only anchor in the world, the only one that Lena has ever known. They kiss until Lena's lungs burns but she still doesn't want to pull away; it feels so different from the first kiss that they shared before they took down the Leviathan. This kiss feels apologetic, full of promise and Lena could feel that they would be okay after this.

"I don't want to fight with you too" Kara whisper against Lena's lips. Her eyes still close, their forehead touch and Lena could hear Kara's heartbeat synchronize with hers. Steady loud thumps, beating together.

Lena doesn't know where to start.

She doesn't know how to explain.

But every single damn time that their lips meet, Lena felt like stars collided and Kara always seems to know.

"Whenever you kiss me, I feel like I could see the big bang," Lena said quietly as Kara let go. Their forehead pressed together, blue eyes meet green ones.

"Apocalypse huh?" Kara smirk.

"That sounds more like it," Lena said as she leans in for another touch of Kara's lips.

\----------------------

Then there was no more fighting between them. No more awkward lunches and most importantly, no more tears.

Lena's office seems less intimidating, less lonely, and more at home with Kara coming back around. Kara usually shows up either in her super suit or in her casual attire with food in hand. Sometimes she keeps Lena company at night, laying on the couch with one leg rest against the armrest and one-foot plant firmly on the ground. Her hands fly around as she talks about the alien that she fought, Lena watch as Kara shift to find a more comfortable spot; her cape cascade down the side like a waterfall, red and blue become her new favorite color and a great contrast to her white and grey room.

Kara always comes bearing flowers and gifts; things that she knows Lena likes. When Lena found out that she flew over to Ireland to get her favorite scone, Lena was blown away. Sometimes, Lena would find rare flowers on her desk with a tiny note attached to it.

Other than wonderful gifts, Kara always greets her with a kiss.

Always without fail. Kara's soft lips would be on Lena's as soon as she sees the brunette.

It's always a slow, chaste kiss that leaves Lena wanting more. More of Kara's touches, her hands on her waist; strong, secure but always so gentle. Lena could always feel the feel Kara holding back, trying not to pull her or grab her too hard. 

It’s like kissing a literal God, someone with so much power but still manages to be gentle with her.

She always feels vulnerable in Kara's arms.

Her armors slowly chipped away, walls being torn down and finally, she was ready to let Kara back in.

Lena was lost in Kara's touch; always yearning for more, more than just a soft kiss on the lips and careful touches.

But for now, this is enough. Just for now. 

Game night was still the same; Just as the way Lena always remembers it. It was rowdy and Kara's apartment filled with people throwing red party cups at each other and shouting answers or insults. Kara was glued by her side, they snuggle on one of the loveseats with Kara's arm behind her. Lena snuggles up against Kara as the blonde whisper things to her, asking her if she wants more drinks or if she's okay. Lena would tell her that she never been better and she's glad that she's back. Kara would smile, blue eyes sparkle with joy before dropping the lightest of kiss on top of Lena's head. Sam and Alex sit across from them and Lena catches Sam smiling at her while Alex threatens to kill Winn if he wins another round of Uno.

Lena smiles and looks up at Kara; those ocean blue eyes and the way she looks down at her with a bright smile, everything felt right again.

\----------------------

Sam and Alex were the last to leave after game night was over. Lena watched as each of them wave goodbyes with a promise to see each other again on the next game night. Lena was standing by the door as people were streaming out of the door; Nia hugs her and told her she was very happy to see her. Winn, Brainy, and J'onn did the same with a quiet ' _ Welcome back, Miss Luthor'  _ as they walk out of the door and she could feel tears in her eyes. She feels like home.

Lena was closing the door after hugging Sam goodbye and help her with drunken Alex when she felt strong arms wrapping around her waist and a soft kiss pressing on the back of her neck.

"Are you going to stay tonight?" Kara whisper, her lips linger on her skin. They never talk about this, all the touches and kisses that Kara seems to reserve for Lena. They really do need to talk about it because Lena feels everything about Kara is driving her insane.

"Do you want me to stay? Do you want me, Kara" Lena said as she turns in Kara's arms before wrapping her arms around the blonde's neck, pulling her closer, their forehead touching.

"Of course" Kara lean closer and press her lips on Lena's; so soft for someone who's a god walking among men. She's so powerful but always so gentle with Lena, carefully and cautiously. "I want you, Lena. As my best friend, my lover, my girlfriend, the love of my life" Kara pause and take a deep breath. She leans back a bit so she could stare into Lena's eyes. "You are my  _ Zhao  _ Lena. I don't think I can go through another day without you again. Please stay, Lena"

And it's like Lena could see daylight once again. After a very long chaotic nights that she spends alone, hiding behind the walls that she built to stop Kara from getting in. She was crumbling in Kara's arms as she presses all the light kisses on her cheeks, catching all the tears. Then it's like Lena sees the world in different colors, it was burning bright and so light. With Kara's body pressed against her own, she feels like nothing would ever be the same again; She will never be alone ever again.

She didn't let go of Kara when she snakes her hands under her thighs and lift her, still kissing even though her lungs are screaming for air. Lena didn't care because Kara is all she needed.

She didn't stop Kara when she asked if she wants her to, she feels like she would cry if Kara did. Kara shush her gently as she lay Lena on her bed with a promise to never let go.

So Lena let Kara slowly unbutton her shirts, press a kiss on her collarbones down to the valley between her chest and whisper how beautiful Lena is and how she's going to make sure that Lena gets all the love she deserves every day.

When they were both naked, Lena thank all the man-made deity and all the unknown powers for the Kryptonian on top of her; she will never know how she ever got this lucky. After all the unfortunate events that life has led her through, she finally found home and security in Kara.

She definitely feels like she found heaven when Kara's head was between her legs, her tongue tasting and exploring all the spots and swipes that makes Lena moan, tasting her like it would be the last time. She looks down into those beautiful blue eyes and makes a quiet promise to herself that she would show Kara what it feels like to be love and a promise that this won't be the last time for them.

It would be the first for everything.

\----------------------

Saturday morning is always Lena's favorite.

The farmer market where Lena would go to get her coffee and shop for some vegetables.

A quick stop at her favorite bookstore to see the New Release section.

No email notification or phone calls from all the presumptuous investors that always asking for her time.

Everything was quiet except for the barging alarm from her phone. Lena let out a groan as she blindly reaches for the phone but then a strong tan arm reach over her head and scramble for the phone to shut it off. Her arm drapes across Lena's waist and Kara snuggles her face into the crook of Lena's neck; inhale the sense of her, lips brushing over sensitive skin.

"Five more minutes" Kara's voice is low and it does a thing to Lena; the memories of last night came flashing back. Softest of touches, kisses, and marks that were left of Lena's pale skin, and Kara promises to never let go.

Lena turns in the blonde's arms so that she could place a kiss on those pink lips that have her mesmerize since last night. Slender fingers trace the veins on the back of Kara's hand and slowly make its way up to her shoulder before resting her palm on Kara's cheek.

Blue eyes slowly open and a lazy smile spread across the blonde's face.

"Good morning, Lena" Kara whisper.

"Good morning, Darling," Lena said as she traces her thumb across Kara's lips, still marveling at how gentle they feel under her touches.

"Hmm, I like when you call me that," Kara said "Keep calling me like that and I'm going to girlfriend you so hard"

"Girlfriend huh?"

"Girlfriend, Best Friend, Wife, The love of my life. Whatever you want to be"

"I like the sound of that, Darling," Lena said as she leans closer and kiss the spot over Kara's heart. It was a tender gesture and Kara appreciate the softness. That's when Kara's stomach begins to grumble, causing both of them to laugh while Lena pushes Kara off her.

"You and your stomach, always ruin the moments" Lena giggles as Kara roll off the bed before putting a crumble up t-shirt on.

"Do you have anywhere to be today?" Kara ask

"No, why?"

"I was just thinking that we could grab brunch at the farmer market and do some groceries shopping if you want to" Kara smile and it melts Lena's heart immediately.

"I'd love that" Lena said and Kara let out a smile before leaning in to give Lena a kiss and disappear into her bathroom.

It all started with just a kiss; slow, comfort kiss that leads to many more kisses and asking for forgiveness.

Kisses that lead to something new and Lena won't trade these moments for anything else.


End file.
